Hearing protection headsets may comprise large earmuffs attached to a headband to be worn over a wearer's head, holding the earmuffs over the wearer's ears. The earmuffs of a hearing protection headset may comply with hearing protection regulations, wherein the size, shape, and materials may be affected by the regulations. Hearing protection headsets may be worn for extended periods of time while the wearer is working in areas where hearing protection is required.